1. Field of the Invention
The field of this invention is hoisting attachments and methods for erecting tilt-up concrete walls. More specifically, the present invention relates to hoisting attachments of this type which are very safe to use and are quickly releasable. Also, the invention relates to improvements in anchor support members and recess formers which are used in the casting in place of recessed anchors for connection to such hoisting attachments.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The type of hoisting attachment with which the present invention is concerned is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,883,170. The hoisting attachment and hoisting method aspects of the present invention are concerned with improving the hoisting attachment and method of said patent for safe and efficient use with tilt-up walls.